CHEMISTRY Project PART 1 & 2
by GiggaGal
Summary: Sam and Harrison work together on a chem project. Things get a little out of hand.
1. CHEMISTRY Project

Title: CHEMISTRY Project PART 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Popular, the characters, or the episodes!  
Summary: Sam and Harrison get together to work on a chemistry project for Ms. Glass. Things get pretty interesting. (LOL)  
Notes: Drama, S/H, and PG13  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Harrison ran to the door.   
"Hey Sammy," he said. She walked in.  
"Hey, Harrison," Sam said.  
"Did you bring the stuff?" he asked. She held up a bag of construction paper, glitter, and markers.  
"Great follow me," he said. He led her up the stairs towards his room. He had spent all afternoon cleaning it up so it didn't look like a trash pit. Sam hadn't ever really seen the inside of Harrison's room before. His mom always rushed them outside or to the basement entertainment room when she was over. But, his mom luckily was working late tonight, so she didn't have a say in the matter.   
  
Sam looked around a bit and then, sat down on the edge of his bed once they reached his room. They had to design an eatable model of the human brain. Harrison had gone down stairs to get most of the eatable supplies. Sam had brought some supplies over for the mini poster they had to make to go with it. She tried to hide the fact that she had nearly almost completed it before coming over. She grabbed the last picture and set it in place.   
  
Harrison came up behind her.  
"Sam we were suppose to be doing this together," he said.   
"Well, in that case let me help you make that model," she said. Harrison shrugged. Sam got up and helped him lay an old tablecloth over the floor. He then pulled out the goods:   
  
2 bags of twizzler's  
2 bags of Skittles  
1 bag of marsh mellows  
4 bags of m&m's  
1 bag of gummy worms  
  
Plus, Harrison's personal favorite a whole jar of vanilla frosting. He also had a round vanilla cake.   
  
They both pulled their sleeves up.   
"Okay lets get to work," Sam said. Harrison sat down next to her. They began to frost the cake. Sam had to keep the jar away from Harrison until she was done because she knew he'd eat it all in a second. She dabbed the last corner of the cake with the spoon. Harrison looked over inside the container. He tried to snatch it away from her noticing it was still half full. Sam decided she would have some fun with him.   
  
She ran across the room. Harrison chased her and tried to grab the container. He pinned her in the corner of her room. They were both laughing hysterically. She stared at him for a minute out of breath and ducked down under his arm. She slid out across the floor. By this time frosting was everywhere. She had dropped the covered spoon on the ground. Harrison tried to get the container from her still laughing. She stuck her finger in the jar and rubbed a dot of frosting on the tip of Harrison's nose. She cracked up at the sight of him like this. Harrison was persistent though it didn't faze him. He went back to pursuing the container of frosting. She ran to the other side of his room. He followed her. Finally, she slipped on a bag of m&m's. She landed hard on the floor. Harrison took advantage of the situation. He tackled her, and tried to pull the frosting container out of her hand. They were both cracking up. Sam tried to get up, but Harrison was holding her down. He was still after the frosting.   
  
Finally, Harrison gave up and studied her for a second. Sam was lying there helplessly wondering what he was thinking. Harrison leaned down closer to her.   
  
(PART 2 COMING SOON!)   



	2. CHEMISTRY Project PART 2

Title: CHEMISTRY Project PART 2  
Summary: Harrison and Sam continue their project. Things get even more out of control! Harrison's mother catches them together, and now Harrison must pay the price. But teenagers never listen to their parents anyways so he breaks the rules.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Popular, the episodes, or the characters!  
  
Setting: Harrison's bedroom. Takes place right where part 1 left off.  
  
Sam looked up at him. His eyes were focused intensely on her. Sam began to slowly lift her back off the floor. She leaned back. He was still holding her semi down. Finally, she managed to get herself eye level with him. She searched his eyes for an answer or a clue to what he was thinking at that second. Harrison didn't notice that he was still holding her down. His subconscious had taken over. He was to inches away from kissing the girl of his dreams. Sam could see he was fighting something his eyes usually didn't lie. She felt so gravitated towards him though. It was like she was being pulled towards him by some strange force still undiscovered. His warm breath tickled her cheek. She couldn't hold back the emotions building up inside of her. She had to make a move. She sealed the two-inch gap between their lips. Harrison was in shock at first and pulled away. Then, he gathered up all his courage and returned the kiss with intensity. Sam wouldn't' t let him get off so easy this time. She put her arms around his neck not allowing him to break away so quickly. Harrison finally realized he was not the only one enjoying this. Sam must have felt something for him too. He was right. Sam had never felt anything like this for anyone in her life. She almost was unsure about how to handle it. Harrison not wanting the moment to end let her rest her body back down against the floor. Except this time he followed.   
  
"Harrison what do you think your doing!" a familiar yet very displeased voice said. Harrison and Sam both got up and looked at the doorframe. Ms. John looked like she was about to blow a fuse. She had somehow managed to leave work early today.   
"Mom, it's not what you think," Harrison said.  
"We didn't really DO anything," Harrison continued.  
"Sam get out of here now, I'm calling your mother," she said. Sam turned and looked at Harrison for a second in total fear. She marched out. She was going to be in TROUBLE! If there were one thing her mom would approve of this was it, even though they hadn't actually "done" anything.  
"Harrison what were you thinking?" Ms. John said. Harrison just stood there amazed and embarrassed without saying a word. He was waiting for her to spit out a sentence.  
"I thought we agreed no girls in your room! You're going to pay for this buddy! I don't want to ever catch you pulling a stunt like this again! Furthermore, your forbidden to see that little hoe friend of yours, Sam McPherson, until I decide otherwise! By the way clean this place up!" Ms. John said. She walked out slamming the door behind her.  
  
Harrison knew he had ruined whatever could have been between him and Sam. Now, she'd never forgive him. Harrison knew from past conversations Jane was very strict with her daughter on the issue of boys. Once Harrison's mom called her and told her that she caught them, Sam's life would be over. Harrison's mom tended to exaggerate things also, so a simple kiss or two would turn into god knows what. He was worried about Sam. Now he wasn't even allowed to hang with her anymore, who knew how long it would be before his mom would give up. As for the Chemistry Project, at least they had managed to somewhat complete it. So, they wouldn't get "F"'s on top of everything else.  
  
Sam walked home. She was dead she knew it, yet she didn't regret kissing Harrison. She actually felt kind of good about it. She finally got to confess her true feelings for him and find out he felt the same way about her. She could deal with her mother.  
When she got to her house, it was very dark inside. She figured everybody had already gone asleep and she'd just sneak upstairs. She slid the door open, and noticed a small light coming from the living room. She closed it gently and tried to be as quiet as possible. She figured maybe no one would hear her. She made it to the stairway without getting caught. Just then she heard a voice.  
"Sam you thought you could just slip upstairs, huh?" Jane McPherson had caught her.  
"Oh hi mom," Sam said nervously.  
"I got a phone call from Harrison's mom," Jane said.  
"Oh really, what did she have to say?" Sam said trying to act smooth.  
"What do you think she said Sammy? God I can't believe you," Jane said.  
"Mom, you know what I'm not five years old anymore, I don't need to listen to a lecture," Sam said. She ran up stairs towards her room before her mom could reply.  
  
Sam just didn't want to hear it. She sat on her bed staring at the wall thinking. She heard a light tap on her window, and turned around. Too her surprise it was Harrison. He managed to climb the tree outside her window. She opened it up and guided him inside.   
"Harrison what are you doing here, if my mother finds out I'm dead!" she whispered.  
"Sam, don't worry I'll be quiet, I'm not even suppose to be seeing you. I just had to get away from my mother for a little while she's so bent out of shape," Harrison said.  
"Just keep it down," Sam said.  
"So, how are you handling the consequences?" Harrison said.  
"I didn't give my mom a chance to dish out the sentence yet," Sam said.  
"I'm sorry Sammy, I feel like this is my fault," Harrison said.  
"Harrison, this is not your fault. Some things just can't be prevented," Sam said.  
"What do you mean?" Harrison said.  
"Well I just think some people are meant to be together. Like you and me," Sam said. She smiled at him sweetly. Harrison looked at her for a second.  
"Sammy do you mean that?" Harrison said. Sam walked over and kissed him.   
"Of course I do," Sam said.  
  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
